He Never Acts This Way
by MamaMia1222
Summary: A cute, not too fluffy, drabble of Ed and Winry :D
1. Chapter 1

He Never Acts This Way

A cute story I wrote for you guys. I really hope you like it :D I had a good time writing it

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

Chapter 1

I stared dreamily into my dressing room mirror, my crystal blue eyes looking right back at me, anxious and dancing with excitement. I fastened my new earrings into place and took one last glance, overviewing my outfit to make sure everything looked right. I was wearing a white lacey sundress and a pair of new sandals, attire totally out of my usual work pants and tube top. I let my hair down too and displayed a show of casual waves in my blonde flowing strands that were most worn in my ponytail with my favorite bandana on top. The most surprising was the lip gloss I had plastered across my lips; I looked totally… un Winry like.

Lost in my own overly feminine figure, I remembered why I had been excited to dress this way; Ed was coming home! The traveling alchemist took a trip once again back to Central to do some "work" (more like errands) for Colonel Mustang, which made me want to get the wrench out on him. I hadn't seen Edward in so long, not including auto-mail repairs, and when finally my chance came, that annoying over-working freak takes him away from me again! I never get to see Ed just to catch up and be the friends we always were anymore, so this time, I decided to make it as special as possible.

Finishing the last of my outfit, I listened and heard the one and only unique footsteps of the gold haired pipsqueak I loved. One "clank" of his auto-mail and then one "wallop" of his booted foot. A wave of happiness flooded its way through me as I made a bolt for the door out of my room and a flash down the steps to the door where I was about to see him. As soon as I heard his knock, I grabbed the handle of the door as fast as the last two seconds of a grand prix and yanked the wooden frame open with all my might. There he was, Edward Elric.

His face was just as handsome as I had remembered it, radiant with desperation and a slight peek of cleverness; a little more mature and manly then I had seen it last. His eyes, his gold embers, they were gorgeous and framed his features like a picture frame to the Mona Lisa. His hair in his usual braid with his cute little cowlick to top it off. He looked extraordinary and even grown a bit in size! In that moment both of us moved at the same wonderstruck moment, embracing each other in a tight hug.

"Winry…" he muttered into my hair.

I couldn't even answer him; my vocal cords were twisted up into knots. All's my body would let me do was take in every single scent of him, and hug him tighter each second. I felt the slight pressure in my eyes and the tears started to weld. I didn't even have the urge to hold them back and let then flow freely down my hot face; seeping themselves down into Ed's shoulder. I started shaking violently and sobbing dramatically into him. I felt like a child clinging to their mother for refuge from the dark and felt a bit embarrassed of my outburst, but Edward didn't seem to mind. Why am I crying? I thought.

He started to gently caress my backbone and whispered into my ear, "Shhh Win. It's okay. I… I'm here now."

Hearing his soft words dig their way into me soothed my crying and eventually after about 2 minutes, slowed them to short hiccups. I felt too happy just to have him hold me and I felt safe to cry to him, like he would protect me from the rest of the world and keep me away from the harmful actions of the people around me.

Finally, I had gained the voice to speak to him. "Ed, I… I missed you so much. I… I… I'm sorry. I'm acting so immaturely it's just that… I thought you would never come back."

He pulled me out of the embrace and looked me right into the eyes, still supporting me with his metal arm wrapped securely around my waist. Trying to avoid his stare, I looked away in shame of my childish words, but he took two fingers and lifted my chin up to his face. I let one lose tear drop. His eyes showed me comfort and warmth.

"Winry, I would never leave you. I know I have been busy lately, but I would never not come back to you. I want you to know that okay?" he reassured me.

I nodded once and never stopped looking at him. I never saw Ed the way I did now. He was comforting me. It was like the cold stubborn Ed had suddenly melt away. Usually Edward would act annoyed when he had to come here to get his automail fixed, but this time he actually went out of his way to visit me. I felt as though I was dreaming when I was woken by the loud clashing on metal on pavement. Sure enough, I looked around Edward's face and saw a huge suit of armor racing towards us. Al. I quickly dispersed myself from Ed's hold and put a huge smile on my face as the excited boy ran to us.

"Winry!" The dainty voice of Al yelled for me.

"Hey Al. I-", was all I could get out as the excited boy strangled me with a huge hug and started swinging me in the air.

After a long tirade of his excitement, he finally placed me back on the ground and I felt a little wobbly and green. Ed placed two hands on my shoulders and I thanked him with a glance. After all of our happy hellos, we went inside to be greeted with one of Granny's fabulous dinners and we all settled down to enjoy it together. I haven't seen Ed and Al in forever, and now they are sitting with us enjoying a home cooked meal. Things are really starting to feel like they were before. All of us together as a happy family. I thought, Just the way I like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After our delicious banquet of various foods and Al was done shining his head, the two brothers had started to pour out all of their adventures to Granny and me. Edward had to throw in his annoying rant about the Colonel of course and the recent errand that they had to run for him. After about three hours of us all talking and laughing at each other's stories, Granny had decided to turn in and Al wanted to read some of his favorite books he had left at the house which left me and Ed sitting across the table from each other. We sat like this in silence for a while until Ed broke our quiet streak.

"Um Winry, you want to take a walk? It seems nice out tonight." Ed suddenly asked me shyly, a small blush creeping to his cheeks.

Replying surprised, I answered, "I'd love to Ed."

After I had agreed, he smiled warmly at me and stood up from the table slowly being full of Gran's food, and walked over to me. He held out his one real hand and gestured for me to take it. Excepting the sweet offer, I placed my hand in his and rose from my seat. He led me to the door and we walked out into the moonlit night together, still linked at hand. I liked the feeling of our hands intertwined. We started nonchalantly strolling down the paved path that would lead us off the property. As we walked, I looked back to notice Al's metal head in the window hidden behind the blinds sneak a wink to me and shut the shades again abruptly.

"What?" Ed questioned as he caught me glancing back.

Giggling a bit I replied, "It's nothing", but Ed seemed to know what I was gawking at.

This was such a surreal time. I still couldn't believe Ed was acting so… affectionate towards me. We kept on walking this way, holding each other's hands, until we reached an old lake that we used to spend time at together when we were little.

"Oh I remember this place!" I whispered when I saw the quiet place filled with memories.

"Yeah, I remember too," Ed smiled, something he never usually did, at the times that felt like centuries ago.

It's like our bodies never really forgot the path to this one destination. This was always me Ed, and Al's meeting point. We would play out here for hours on end and have the best of times just enjoying each other's company. Reaching an old boulder where we used to sit, both of us plopped down and thought back to all those old times.

Even though about one thousand memories and thoughts entered my head at once, I thought of one special moment for me in particular.

It was a breezy summer day and Ed and I were lying by the lake under the July sun. Al was at home sick with a bad case of the flu and we both wanted to stay far away to insure our health, so we both decided to come out here just me and him. We both continued to lye in silence until I heard the slow snoring of Ed start to come pouring out of his mouth. I started giggling at the cute sight and continued to lye down peacefully, of course accompanied by his chorus of loud snores.

I started to gaze up at the clouds and closed my eyes myself until Ed had made a sudden movement onto me. He placed his head in the nook of my neck and hugged me real tight. I blushed violently and for once was really glad that he was still snoring. Even though he had been sleeping, I liked being in his embrace and starting to hug him back as I too soon let my eyelids drop.

Sitting there on the rock holding Ed's hand I remembered this memory like it was only this morning. I still dazed in my thoughts until I was stirred by a chilly breeze that made my whole body shudder. Ed seemed to notice and broke his happy gaze out at water and looked me in the eyes. I wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he just stared at me for a moment with a befuddled childish look on his face. Then, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close into his side. Both of us had this huge deep blush on our face; our skin hues almost identical. I just couldn't believe he was acting this way. I then decided to break the awkwardness.

"T-thanks," I stammered.

What else was there to say? I mean here he is, my childhood friend since I can remember who I obviously am in love with. All these years he has known me, he hasn't shown one sign of liking me. I mean, of course we loved each other like family, but I always saw something more. Half the time, him and Al were out Gosh knows where coming back all banged up then leaving as soon as they possibly could. Now, he was here with me, actually hugging me. I was so dazed.

He then smiled and turned to face me, pressing his cheek onto mine. His eyes looked lovingly into mine and he caressed my face, pushing one of my long bangs behind my ear.

"Just a way to say I… um missed you." He said so quiet I almost had to strain my ears to hear him.

I then suddenly and surprisingly started to slowly lean into him and closed my blue eyes. I had a bright red bush upon my cheeks and squeezed my eyes tight as I prepared for what I was about to do. There was no turning back now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The kiss was soft and light as I planted it delicately on his cheek. Both of our faces were beet red, and Ed was even showing a bit of sweat on his brow. When I unlatched the kiss, I looked at Ed right in the eyes and started giggling uncontrollably, which felt like the only comfortable thing to do.

"Hey Machine Junky, what's so funny?" Ed said as he poked me playfully, a smile creeping its way to his face.

"I don't really know." I replied through laughter.

Now Ed was starting to get curious, so he decided to poke it out of me. He started poking me in the waist violently, the way that tickled me the most. I absolutely exploded of laughter and started squirming. He knew that I was super ticklish there.

"Edward! St-stop it!" I yelled at him.

"Not until you tell me why you were laughing!" He started to giggle too.

Both of us laughed at each other loudly until Ed decided to push me off the boulder. I screamed and plunged into the lake, making a huge splash everywhere. Edward then soon became overwhelmed with laughter and held his stomach from the pain, but he couldn't stop it was just too funny.

The lake water was freezing when I hit the surface, and my new white dress flew up from the pressure of the water revealing my underwear. I blushed furiously under the water and yanked it down quickly. After about two seconds, I plopped my head up from the cold water, and laughed again.

"Edward Elric, I am so going to murder you!" She yelled at him playfully.

"Get in line sweet heart!" He answered me sarcastically.

Then, I swam over to him, grabbed his flesh leg, and pulled him into the water with me. He dove down into the water and stayed under for a long time. Then, he burst up from the water and grabbed me again and started to tickle me even more.

"Ed," I tried to scream, "would you stop it!" I was laughing so hard that my stomach was hurting.

"Aw fine," He finally gave into my pleads.

Ed stopped the tickling and just held me bridal style in the water, which I didn't oblige to. He slowly spun me around in circles and I dropped my head back letting my hair skim the water.

"Uh… you know Winry… I uh… I…" Ed suddenly stopped, the blush returning to his face.

I smiled at him reassuringly and said, "What Ed?" I knew that Ed never liked to show his emotion to anyone.

He opened his mouth to say something to me when all the sudden, a huge black shadow went soaring over both of our heads.

"Whoo-hoo!" It yelled as it hit the water loudly soaking Edward and I even more.

All the sudden, Ed dropped me into the water and moved away from me quickly. The huge shadow was still underneath the water when it popped its head up. I then was able to identify what the creature was.

"Ta-da! Heya guys!" Al said to both of us.

"Alphonse! Never do that ever again!" Ed scolded him, "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Oh… well I'm sorry I just wanted to see what you two were up too nii-san," Al gave me a mischievous yet innocent look.

"It's okay Al. Actually, both of us were heading home now," I looked at Ed pleadingly.


End file.
